Falan Khongsawat
ファーラン・コンサワット |image= Falan Thailand (DT) 1.png |nationality=Thai |birthday=February 8 |height= 171 cm (BWY) |weight = 61 kg (BWY) |blood_type=B |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Sepak Takraw Brothers |relationships = Tosak (father); Unnamed mother; Sakun (younger brother); Chana (youngest brother) |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Thailand |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Thailand Youth |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Dream Team }} (ファーラン・コンサワット) is the eldest of the 3 Sepak Takraw Brothers and plays as attacking midfielder. He wears the number "10" jersey. Description Falan first appeared in ''World Youth Hen'' (1994) chapter 19 "Start facing the dream!!". His role in the team is that of a playmaker. Most of Thailand's attacks start with him, and he's also usually the one who provide the assist for his brothers to score. Synopsis Prior to the Battle of World Youth arc The eldest son of Tosak Khongsawat, a former sepak takraw player, Falan and his brothers, Sakun and Chana, had been playing sepak takraw since their childhood. The three of them won numerous sepak takraw titles in Thailand. Battle of World Youth arc Despite all the titles that the brothers won, Falan is more interested in soccer, as even though they have the potential to become the best in the world, sepak takraw is not a well known sport, while soccer is enjoyed all over the world; therefore, by winning the World Cup, one can really be "the best in the world". As they are attached to each other, his brothers also switch to soccer to help him realize his dream. Their father doesn't want to approve this though, and they have to made a promise, that if they couldn't qualify for the World Youth, they have to give up on soccer. As they start soccer, they have difficulties with contact play, since in sepak takraw the court is separated. However, by training with Singprasert Bunnag, litte by little they get used to it. It is also since then that they know Bunnag's dream is no different from theirs. Before the 1st Asian qualifiers tournament, Thailand Youth has a match against Thailand national team. During the match, the brothers use one of their sepak takraw techniques, the Sepak Takraw Shoot, and later, a footage of this match is sent to Japan Youth by Misaki. For the first round of the Asian qualifiers tournament, the matches of the "D" group will be held in Japan. As the teams in the group, as well as Tsubasa Ozora, arrive in Narita Airport, the brothers send a ball to Tsubasa, with a message written in Thai on it: "Japan won't win, it'll be us, Thailand". During the first 2 matches, the brothers score numerous goals, allowing Thailand to win both matches with a two-digit score. Their last match is against Japan. The brothers use their cooperative play from the very beginning, and eventually they unleash their Sepak Takraw Shoot. However, the shot is defeated, as All Japan already studied the footage that Misaki sent earlier. Not only that, Japan opens the score from the following counter attack. This leaves the brothers greatly shocked. The three only recover after Bunnag tell them his deduction about the reason Japan know about their shot. Upon knowing that, they decide to freely use all of their techniques to bring down Japan. They then equalize in the blink of an eye with their Great Air Rolling Spike, which is also what they used in the airport earlier. Soon, the brothers have a second scoring chance. Falan gets in position for an overhead kick, but as Jun Misugi gets in his way, he quickly switches to a Tapping Spike, allowing Sakun to score the reversing goal. Thailand scores their third goal at the 25th minute, with Sakun's Scissors Spike from Falan's high ball. Bunnag then scores an additional goal, giving Thailand a 4-1 lead. Despite that, Japan doesn't seem to give up, therefore Thailand attempts to get a fifth goal. However, this time Morisaki stops both the Khongsawat brothers' Great Air Rolling Spike and Bunnag's shot. Just after that, Wakabayashi of All Japan enters the field. As Thailand is awarded a free kick, the brothers and Bunnag set up a Triple Overhead inside the penalty area, as they know about Wakabayashi's SGGK legend. However, Wakabayashi still foresees the technique, and defends. Later, the three do continuous shot, with Falan attempts to score with his Tapping Spike, but again, Wakabayashi defends with the Forward Somersault Block. Unable to score, Thailand even let Shingo Aoi, who enters during the last minutes of the first half, score a goal. As the second half begins, Japan quickly score another goal. As Bunnag is having trouble stopping both Tsubasa and Aoi, Falan and his brothers come back to help with the defense. Despite that, Japan still manages to equalize. Not accepting this result, Thailand goes for an all out attack. The Khongsawats' unleash their last weapon, the Rocket Cannon, however it is stopped by the effort from both Wakabayashi and Aoi. Japan counter attacks right after, but this time it's the brothers who defend. Despite that, Japan still manages to score the victorious goal, eliminating Thailand. As they didn't fulfill their promise to their father, the brothers are ready to stop soccer. However, their father realizes their dream and motivation after seeing they play, and allows them to continue soccer, saying that they shouldn't give up just because of one loss. Golden-23 arc They were part of the U-22 Thailand that participated in the preliminaries for the Madrid Olympics. In the second round, they lost to U-22 Japan twice, 0-2 at home and 0-3 away, but were still qualified for the last round, with 10 points after 6 matches. Rising Sun arc Even though Falan and the others doesn't make an appearance, here it is revealed that Thailand couldn't make it past the third round of the Asian qualifiers. Techniques Aerial shots *'Dai Kuchu (Great Air) Rolling Spike' (with Sakun and Chana) *'Triple Overhead' (with Sakun and Chana) *'Rocket Cannon' (with Sakun and Chana) *'Sepak Takraw Shot' (with Sakun and Chana) Individual play *'Tapping Spike' Collective tactics *'Scissors Spike' (with Sakun) Gallery |-|J= Konzawattos (J).jpg|Khongsawat Brothers Konsawatto_brothers.jpg|Thailand Youth |-|J (2)= Konsawatto brothers (Dream Team).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow|link=Dream Team Bunnark (Dream Team).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow|link=Dream Team |-|Art= Faran.png Thailand U16 (CTZ) 1.png|Thailand Jr. Youth (GMO) |-|Manga= Konsawatto_brothers_2.jpg|The Brothers (manga) Forward Somersault Block ch24 (BWY) 1.jpg|Falan vs Wakabayashi U22_Thailand_(Konsawatto).jpg|U-22 Thailand Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Thailand Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc